On Time
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: James is late for Remus' study session. After a stern talking to, he rescheduals. Remus is late to the next one. I wonder why, Padfoot... Padfoot: Cough cough .... I needed comforting... Slash RS Sorta fluffy...oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the marauders, Hogwarts or any other character/setting in this story.

DEDICATION!: AndborielSwann (if I spelled that wrong, yell at me tomorrow) She likes these pairings, and am pretty sure she'd like this story. Happy reading!

On Time

James strutted down the hallway with a smug grin plastered on his face. His tie, once pressed to perfection, was now hanging out of his vest like his shirttails from his pants.

The rest of his quartet stared at him in frustration, "Prongs!" Remus began in an unusually quiet tone "You were supposed to be here right after Quidditch practice. Just like Sirius. That was 45 minutes ago." His amber eyes burned through James.

James' slackened smile widened, "Well, I got a little caught up."

"Did Lilly need a hand again?" Sirius smirked.

"She was crying over a potions grade. I was there to comfort her." James replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Sirius snickered until Remus' glare was cast upon him. "Regardless of Lillian's mental state, James, you should have been here on time."

"Come on, Moony!" The raven haired teen pleaded, "I finally got her to have me. I can't be bad to her right now, or else she'll drop me like Snivelly with a bar of soap!"  
Remus persisted with his you're-being-insubordinate-with-a-werewolf-near-the-full-moon-glare of doom. "Next time, don't be late.

It was the next day, Sunday. Remus planned to have another study session within the hour due to yesterday's being cut short. His History of Magic grade wasn't going to be dropped dramatically just because Lillian "needed comforting."

He got on his hands and knees to search for a particular set of notes on the Celestial Revolt of 1705. No sooner had he laid his hands on said parchment did he hear catcalls from the other side of the room.

"I'd hit that." Sirius' voice drawled from the doorway.

Remus turned red and gave him a searing glare, "No need to be crude, Sirius."

Sirius chuckled, "What're you on your hands and knees for?" he thought a moment, "And for that matter what are the chances of me benefiting from it?"  
Remus got up and made his way to Sirius, "The odds are on your side this time, Padfoot. They're History notes for this afternoon's study session."

"Aw!" Sirius groaned, "You mean I really have to pretend to be paying attention for another two hours while you talk about… whatever it is you talk about?"

Remus frowned, "Sirius, you know as well as I do that the only way you're going to pass History of Magic is with my help."

"But its so _boring_!" Padfoot yelped.

"Yes, it is a little dry, I suppose, but regardless, it is required of you to graduate Hogwarts." His face scrunched up in disgust, "Do you really want to end up like Filch?"

"Filch is a squib!" Sirius yelped, "And besides, I hate cats."

"You don't know that for sure." Remus scolded.

"No, I really do hate them. I much prefer dogs."

"I mean that Filch is a squib."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well he sure _acts_ like one."

Remus' eyes flicked towards the clock. He gasped, "Sirius! We only have five minutes to get down to the Great Hall!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to study yet." Sirius jumped onto Remus' bed and put his hands behind his head.

"You _never _study." Remus said in disgust.

"This coming from he who spends ALL his time studying. Honestly, Rem, you're going to study yourself to death." He warned.

Remus advanced towards the bed and stroked Sirius' long black mane. "Come on, it's only two hours. I'll try to make it fun."

"I think it'd be more fun if I stay here and sleep right on your bed." Sirius grabbed Remus by the waist and pulled him on the bed. "Don't you want to have fun to?" He yawned and snuggled closer to the lycanthrope. "Mmm. So comfy."

"Sirius! We have to go!" Remus protested.

"No."

"Come on, James and Peter are waiting!"

"I'm staying here." Sirius gripped Remus tighter.

Through his struggle, Remus only wiggled himself halfway out of the death grip Sirius had him in. "Let me go, you mutt."

Sirius seemed dead asleep.

Remus carefully scrutinized Sirius' face. "You are the biggest pretender I have ever seen."

Sirius opened his eyes wide, "Too bad." He flipped his friend over, hovering over the smaller, rather annoyed boy. "You know, you're really lucky to have a boyfriend as good to you as I am."

"Oh really?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Otherwise you'd never have any fun." Sirius grinned and brushed his lips against Remus' forehead.

"I have plenty of fun on my own. Just yesterday I was reading an enthralling book about a muggle detective."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes but did the muggle detective get you a thousand detentions to serve with your best buds?"

"No… but he did manage to convict a serial murderer to lifetime in jail." Remus thought.

"You're impossible." Sirius smiled gently.

"Once I let you snog me will you let me go study?" Remus asked bluntly.

Sirius looked hurt, "Do you think so little of me that I would bug you just for the sake of a snog?" Remus stared at him. A grin broke out onto his face again, "I might let you go study afterwards."

Remus laughed.

James' eyes were narrowed, his arms crossed, and his left foot tapping like a worried mother's as Remus and Sirius approached in a muddled state. Sirius was grinning like a fool with his arm around a contented Remus. "Where have you been?" James shouted, "You two were both supposed to be here 50 minutes ago!"

Remus smiled sheepishly, "Sirius needed comforting over a poor potions grade."

Prongs' expression softened, "That is no reason for you to be late, Mr. Lupin."

Remus gave him an earnest look, "Can we be even?"

"I don't know, Mr.Moony.?" James' face remained solid.

Just the Peter scurried down the hall tripping over his robes, "S-sorry I'm late guys, I just had to-"  
"We know, remedial potions with Snivelly." James and Sirius said together.

"Y-yeah." Peter got up and trotted towards them.

Remus was still looking at James for forgiveness.

Prongs put an arm around Moony's shoulder and shouted, "Even! Now lets go not listen to you talk."

Remus scowled as the quartet made their way towards the library.

A/N: Read and Review Please!!! Flames will be used to nurture Hagrid's current dragon (Who Ive named Seisel). Toodles.


End file.
